


The Letter of Promises

by yume_noah03



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yume_noah03/pseuds/yume_noah03
Summary: Roy sent a letter to Edward before going to war.





	The Letter of Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt on RoyEd. Please enjoy.( comments would be appreciated )

My dear Edward,

In the depths of your golden eyes, i found my true self.  
In your arms of acceptance, i feel your warmth and love.

the world may not be perfect. You and I may be broken in some ways.  
But as long as you are by my side, I would be whole again.

For you,  
I would be strong.

For you,  
I would be your shield.

My love  
My one and only love.

You are my light.  
You are my happiness.  
You are my everything.

For you, and only you,  
I would give my everything. 

My love, Edward.  
I am grateful for having you to share my life.  
You will always be my one and only love.  
Forever. Unchangeable.

I love you forever.  
Wait for me. Trust in me.  
I will be back by your side, i promise.

Love,  
Your beloved bastard.


End file.
